


Outlander III: Noah´s Arc

by Vellamo1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellamo1/pseuds/Vellamo1
Summary: This story is part of my longer story.





	Outlander III: Noah´s Arc

**Author's Note:**

> I was impatient and I immediately translated this into English. Hope you like this as much as I personally enjoy writing this.  
> And If you are curious about my dance, take a look at Morgana's performances on youtube. She is my rolemodel.

Boooooooring........

I was sitting in the Phantomhive Town House evening at the end of January and tried to teach Soma to play Black Maria.

Earl and Sebastian had received tickets of the Circus of Noah's Ark from the Queen, and instead of having come with them to enjoy the show, I spent my time trying to explain to the teen boy at he could not hit me more cards than I had in my hand.

I felt unfairly treated, even though I realized I was childish.

I loved the circus.

The highlight of the year had always been the moment of summer when Sirkus Finlandia built their tent on a local sports field of sand, and the smell of popcorn and sawdust circled around the ground.

For years, the animals had not been allowed to be involved in tours by the law, but watching the acrobats, clowns, magicians and other performances give me an escapistical experience, with the power going on in everyday torpor.

Who care, even though I was an adult.

As the band started, and the lights dimmed, I was again the child who first time saw the tightrope walker.

The magic did not disappear, despite the years.

Soma once again tossed his cards along the table.

"I do not have such a thing, there is no excitement here," he said.

"There might be more excitement in the game if you play according to the rules and you will not cheat to win," I reminded and collected the cards.

The prince went out in the direction of his room, huffing, faithful Agni behind him.

I sighed.

Despite the age difference, Earl was much more mature than the spoiled prince.

I did not have to think for a moment, which one I would prefer to spend time with.

I went to pick up a glass of wine from the kitchen, and I started solitaire, glancing throw the window.

Others should come in moments anyway.

Hope nothing had happened.

I did not know why the ticets were given, but the Queen could hardly do anything without purpose.

The watch dog was again called to work.

....................

Later in the evening we sat around the table, discussing.

I got to hear the kidnapping of children and how Sebastian had bought himself and Earl in the circus.

And me, as it turned out.

"As a woman, you can talk better with women than we do, as well as you can possibly reach places we can not reach," Sebastian explained.

"Additionally, an extra pair of eyes may be crucial to resolving the matter," Earl continued.

So I got into the circus.

Only to the other side of the edge of circus ring.

................

Next morning was chilly and pale.

Me and Earl was wore on worn clothes, unlike Sebastian who was dress up his tails, as usual.

But where he presented what it was, the butler, Earl, or Finnian, as he himself introduced, was a sidekick boy and I was maid.

We were gathered behind the tents at the target, and I followed smiling to how Earl hit on the board every time, with Sebastian. Luckily everyone stared at the board and the boy, because I had a problems whit my poker-face.

As the daggers ran out, the Earls trial was over. The knife-thrower named Dagger took his care, and my trial started.

A redheaded ringmaster stretch out his hands over my shoulder and guide me and the rest of the people inside the tent.

"Now your turn, Miss. Just up there, "he said, pointing to the roof of the tent.

I looked up.

I had to bend my head to the back so that I could appreciate the tight rope in the altitude of twenty meters.

"No in fucking hell, I'd rather go to bed with you than climb up there!" I shouted.

I poured my palm over my mouth as a deep silence landed around me.

Oh, hell, when did I learn to think first and talk then ....

I can walk in the dark forest, I'm not afraid of animals or murderers, and I can endure almost everything, but not high places! Or, well, ships, but now there was no fear of sea sickness ...

Just looking up gave a cold sweat along my back and my hand to shake.

I can´t, I can not .....

Suddenly a ringmaster, Joker, slammed my shoulder with his bone-looking prosthesis and broke into a vibrant laugh.

"I do not know if that courtesy or insult, but if the high places cause some big emotions in you, we'll probably find you a place on ground."

Thanksgiving...

"Well, where are you good at?" he continued.

I think.

"I'm a pretty nifty dart thrower, but is unlikely at I can win the C ... uh, Finnian."

"Do you suppose something else?"

"I'm pretty good with animals," I said a moment thinking about.

"Okay then, Beast, come here," Joker call out.

The busty brunette step closer.

"The newcomer comes to your assistant."

"No way!" The animal tamer shouted.

I looked at her investigatively.

In the eyes of her, anger and fright were visible.

What was she really afraid of?

For her tiger?

I had heard of Betty and Sebastian encountering last night, so it seemed likely but when I saw how Beast looked at Joker, I realized that this was something more personal.

My imprudent comment, and the command to take me as an assistant, gave Beast a fear of her position.

Not as a tamer, but in Joker's eyes.

Ouch, one-sided love is so pity, even if you are only a onlooker.

I felt warm sympathy for a melancholy woman.

But knowledge is power, and how it is used can solve the disappearance of children.

All the weapons are used, what you get.

As a animal tramer and a ringmaster get end their duel at the time, it was clear that my new job was not near the tiger.

It did not disturb me, because even though I do like cats, I had a much greater awareness of my vulnerability than Sebastian, who had come to bite. Twice.

It was easy for him to be a demon, but I would be a minced meat if a 300 kilogram kitty-cat would resolve at I was not a nice guy.

"Snake, come here," I heard Joker calling.

From the tent site, a man with two snake on his shoulders came out of the shadows.

When the slim figure walked closer, I felt how my eyes would spread.

Part of the skin of a man's face was squamous, like snakes on his shoulders!

I lifted my gaze to his eyes and saw two gold-colored, narrow-faced eyes whose sad expression touched my heart.

Poor man, he must have been horrible life.

People can be so cruel to different ones.

"Snake, here's your new assistant," Joker introduced.  
"I hope you'll be all right, all of you."

I looked at the man straight in the eye and reach out my hand.

"Hi."

The man looked at my hand and then me, confused.

Obviously, he was not used to the fact that someone wanted to touch him voluntarily.

I smiled, and lifted my brows, asking an explanation.

Carefully, he lifted his right hand towards me.

I took his hand in my own, and I pressed both my palms on both sides of his hand, warming.

"Nice to meet you, Snake. Would you introduce your friends to me? "

The man gently pulled his hand off my touch.

"I'm Emily -says Emily," the man said in a soft voice.

A beautiful, red-black-white-striped snake lifted her head and looked toward me.

"Hi, Emily. Nice to meet you. You are very beautiful, "I said, pushing my hand to the palm up, as I did when I was meeting in the animals.

The slender creature stretched out to my hand, and licked her tongue in the air.

"You smell good -says Emily."

"Do you mean I smell a rodent?" I said grinning.

"No, not food, just good -says Emily."

The black-brown, bigger snake lifted his torso and leaned towards me.

"You really smell good, and warm -says Wilde" man told me.

"Nice to hear that I do not smell food," I smiled weakly.

If I did not know wrong with the snakes, the larger, male snake was mamba.

Okay, I'm not afraid of snakes in generally speaking, but I'm not so confuced at I didint fear one of the most poisonous creatures in the world.

I fell back unnoticed when Wilde stretched out toward me.

"Do not be afraid, we do not bite unless we are told -says Wilde”, the man calmed me in the snake's hissing at the base of his ears.

I was tempted to believe, at that goddamnit critter laughed at my reaction.

"Good, it's clear then," ringmaster muse.

"Can you still find something else useful?"

I wondered when Emily wrapped around my arms.

"She's a good dancer", I heard behind me.

Sebastian.

I turned to look.

"Hardly belive at any balldances fit in the circus," I said, wondering what he was doing.

"I did not mean balldance. You can dance more than only one ways. "

I looked confused when he started to humble;

”Sä oot silkkii, mun sylissäni....”

I bent my head toward the ceiling and burst into laughter.

"So it _was_ you, the goddamn bastard! Fucking peeping tom!

Joker looked at us for a moment confused, but then nodded.

"Okay, let's see. Dance for us. "

I drop my coat on the ground and kicked my shoes from my feet.

"Music, Maestro," I grinned to Sebastian, who started humming a swaying melody of a reggae song.

"If this depends on the success of the job, you will have a run for one´s moneys," I thought, and start.

......................

When I quit, slightly panting and abdominal muscles tender, I saw my audience looking at me eyes wide open.

"Shut up how she moves!"

"Not bad, no bad at all!"

"When I'm good, I'm good, but when I'm bad, I'm even better," I grinned and toss a flying kiss to Dagger-named knife thrower.

If men really needed enough blood in one place at a time, that buddy would have to sit down soon.

In his head, that blood was absolutely no longer there.

I chuckle to myself to bend over my jacket.

I may not be able to speak with the real snakes, but the serpents of the mens I really can enthrall.

The place in the circus was sure, besides that the men speak easily out of their mouths in trying to impress the woman.

Kill two birds with one stone.

Also, I had almost inappropriate fun.

When I walked to Earl and Sebastian, I felt Joker's gaze following me.

I looked at the animal tamer, and I felt cold shivers in my back.

If the gaze could kill you ...

While walking out of the tent with the crowd, I look at Sebastian's eye on me.

"The tamer has fallen in love with Joker, but she does not get the feelings," I thought as loud as possible.

"Maybe there's a gap that can be hit by the wedge."

I saw Sebastian nodded gently.

He would make his move when the right time came.

I would do the same.

....................

Outside the tent, Joker called team.

"Listen all! Our group join new friends today! "

"Here is an initiate Black ...."

"I am Black. Nice to meet you."

"..... beautiful Serpent ...."

I curts.

Appropriate name.

And I did not fear being poisonous when needed.

"...... and little one is Smile!"

I laughed at Earl's face and noticed I was not the only one.

"Ni-nice to meet you ..."

“Hey, smiling now, Smile!”

.......................

We passed Joker through the area.

"I will show you a few places. Follow me."

"First, you sleep in these tents," the man said, pointing to the plain of simple canopy tents.

"Assistants, auxiliarys and newcomers live here. Usually, two people live in one tent. "

We continued along the path between the tents.

"There is a canteen and a storeroom for food."

"You guys also cook grubs, so do your best."

"There is a first-aid tent on that side that Black already knows."

We stood beside the area separated by the rope.

"And this is where the private area of the main performers start."

"Private?" Earl asked.

"Well, when you succeed, you get your own tent," Joker said.

"Oh yes," the man showed the big tents on the front.

"That's the Snaken tent. You guys stay away from it for your own good. And Serpent, you should not go there without Snake. There is a large swarm of poisonous snakes available. You gonna kick the bucket just one bites. "

"Snake and his slither friends are really shy. So let them be in peace, "the ringmaster continued.

"By the way, Smile, what happened to your right eye?"

"What?"

"Ah this ... it was an accident ...."

"So sadly, at young people like you have suffered such a great loss," Joker said, putting a young man's cheek with his skeleton.

"Well, everyone here has their own problems, so you agree with the group."

"Yeah....."

"Are every performers join in the circus when the circus is circulating, just like we do?" I asked.

"Most, but all the main performers are from the same locality. It could be said that we are childhood friends, "Joker explained as we walked back to the show.

"Childhood friends?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes. But Snake is still a newcomer. He can handle snakes brilliantly, and we did not have a snake charmer, so he was came a main member of the same time. "

"If you're among the top performers, you do not have to make preparations for the show or beat the food. You will also have your own tent. That's why everybody is doing their best to get to the top," Jokeri end his explanation as we walked into the tent door.

.................

"Well, that's what you've been waiting for!" Jokeri said loudly.

"I announce the division of the newcomers. As a result of a neutral draw, Smile is in tent 8. Here's your roommate, "Joker said pointing to a young, freckled boy.

"And Black is in tent 9."

The notificationt defuse the torrent of the protests.

I understood well why Earl was so upset. Separated by Sebastian, both of them were unable to move, as the roommates could see everything.

But did not help crying in the marketplace.

Sebastian ended up in the same tent with a scary stern-looked robe-walker called Suit. The man seemed to have been wearing a coat hanger in his sleeves. The guy took the adjective "rigid" into the very new dimensions.

Congratulations to you too ....

Then I.

"And Serpent .... Do you want to sleep in the tent of Snakes, or do you want to sleep somewhere else?"

"I prefer somewhere else. Even though I do not have anything stand about snakes, I do not want them in my bed, especially if my smell is so good as Emily and Wilde said, "I announced.

Joker grinned at me and looked at the paper he held in his hand.

"Other living quarters are not available, but there is a storage tent next to the tent number nine, which can fit in a bed. You get it for your own use, even if you're an new, "the man announced.

Good. At least I got more freedom.

The men could survive on their owns.

.......................

The night was falling when I finally got a camp bed and the bedding was put in place. I snitch a couple of extra blankets out of the supplies stock because the air was chilly in winter, and the tent did not heat anything else than my own body.

I sat outside the tent over a wooden box and smoked while I listening bickering from tent number 9.

If I understood correctly, the floor area was shared.

I laughed at myself.

Schadenfreude is naughty, but delicious.

Sebastian, in my opinion, deserved a bit of discomfort after revealing his tapping and setting me in a awkward situation.

Although it eventually ended my favor.

I turned my back to the tents of the newcomers, and watched over the rope in the direction of the private tents.

People were returning to their tents and going to bed.

The curvy dark figure turned to me, and I felt cold in my back.

Beast.

The closer to me familiar figure walked toward his tent with two narrow figures on his shoulders.

I lifted my hand to the greeting, and I saw Snake nodding, answer my sign.  
Then he also lost in his tent.

I sighed and looked into the sky.

The winter sky was pitch black and clouds covered almost all the stars from sight.  
The moon had not yet risen from the sky, and the air outside the lanterns was dark as ink.

I heard the sand rattle when someone walked over to me.

I looked over my shoulder, and I recognized Joker's spiky-haired figure.

I offered without a word my cigar box and I feel he would take one.

The lantern crashed when he took a light from the candle.

"Do not you be cold out of here?" I heard him ask.

"Not badly, same is inside of tent ," I replied.

I did not talk rubbish. The air was just above a few degrees zero, and there was no fireplace in the tent. Fortunately, it was tight, and the door leaf was properly closed.

Otherwise, I would freeze before the morning.

"Come and fetch ablaze charcoal from the fireplace of the canteen to the metal case. You can warm the bedding and leave it for the night on your feet, "Joker advised.

I smile for him, thankful.

The warm man would have been a much nicer partner than pottery full of coal, but I was not picky.

Warm feet were higher on my requirement list.

I stub out my cigar and went towards of the kitchen tent.

I only got a couple of steps before I felt my arm catch.

Joker turned my face toward him.

"Thanks for the cigarette," he said hoarsely, stroke lightly my cheeks with his prosthesis and turning to the private tents.

I continued to travel in the opposite direction, smiling.

...................

"Wake-up!!!"

I pop up at my seat and almost falling off my narrow bed.

For a moment I blinked, I recognise a freckleface in the doorway.

"Get up and hurry up to canteen. The newones handle the cooking, remember. Get bustle so you can get something in your stomach! "

I murmur some not-so-pretty words and started wearing my dress.

I had slept in my woolen underwear for the sake of coldness, and thanks to Joker's advice, I had a very pleasant night. If strange tones and narrow, hard bunk were not included.

But the girl can not get everything.

I drifted towards the kitchens tent grooming my hair out. People were on the move, I saw yawning faces and I smelled the odour of smoke when the fireplaces were lit.

In the kitchen I just got a apron in front of me, and the order to handled tea. Easy thirty liters drawing pot brought to my mind samovar and soupcanister crossbreed, but fortunately, a young woman who knead the breaddough beside me get me advises when I rushed between the water barrel and cupboards. This drink could not have been the best gourmet, but it was hot and soured with sugar it sell like hotcakes.

Approximately forty people traveled with the circus, at least as far as the number of dishes could be deduced. The constant stream of hungry went from counter to the tables, and I hurried up to keep the teaspoon full and collect dirty dishes. However, working close to the cooktop was a good thing, so I could have the same dull food in my mouth and did not have to wait for my chores to finish.

"Hey, did you hear what the new boy did?" I heard the bread baker ask.

"Who, Smile?" I replied.

"Yeah, he peel the potatoes just to dice, but that other new guy, that black-dressed invented deep-fry the shreds and the fish what left over yesterday. This is really good, taste" woman said, offering a her plateful.

Hmm, found out how old dish fish & chips are...

I bite my mouth full of stodgy delicacy and smiled my eyes shut.

Yup, that really was good.

"Good morning, ladies," was Joker's wish.

I swallowed my mouth empty and swept my lips.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, great. What about yourself, did the night go well? "

"Excellently. Thanks to your council, I would have been in trouble otherwise, "I grinned.

"I'm always ready to help the damsel in distress. Beautiful women should not suffer from a cold bed, "the man grinned back and received a dish for my companion .

Baker-woman looked me side of her eyes, and I hastened to explain:  
"He advised to pick up embers from a fire in a metal can, and warm up my bed to it. I sleep in the storage tent, and at night it would have become quite cold. "

"Joker has eyes to girls. Make sure he does not get you in trouble, "she warned.

Thanks for your advice.

If someone were to get somebody's in trouble, that would be me.

And it seemed that Joker would be an easy catch.

He could have been a womanizer, but I knew I can be a man-eater.

...................

"Grouch down, I tied your strings," the trapeze-artist named Wendy called me.

"Why do I have to wear these frills, I even do not perform today", I whirled when a child-sized woman tied my back.

The dark green lamé cloth hardly covered my breast, and the skirt of the strips just got off my socks. I felt like a nudity, which was not pleasant at all in January.

Embarrassment is one thing.

Frostbite is another.

"You have to get used to these clothes as if they were your second skin. It´s okay, just get a time, "Wendy comforted.

Maybe I could find a cloak.

Or even a kerchief ...

....................

I sat next to the tent wall with Snake, Emily and Wilde and watched other workouts.

Earl and freckleface tried to get Earl to balance over a massive ball, but the efforts ended always down in the sawdust.

Instead, Sebastian went well. His balance activity had gathered around a small crowd who shared their favour freely.

Emily was wrapped around my arm and I pet a brightly colored snake with long, shmoot strokes as I watched exercises.

"You danced beautifully yesterday -says Emily, "I heard Snake whispering beside me.

"Thank you. Did you like the show? "I asked collectively from the man and the other snake.

"You dance like we do -says Wilde. "

"Do you make it bad?" I asked with worry.

"I'm not as sinuous in my movements as you, I have too many appendages to manage."

"I'd like to dance with you -says Wilde. "

"And I would like to dance with you," I replied.

"Shall we try?"

I dropped the blanket on ground to my shoulder, and stretched my hand so that mamba could twist my arm around my shoulders.

"I need music, or at least rhythm. Would you clap? "I asked about Snake.

I give three slow and two quick claps for example.

When Snake and a boy who just passing by start to get rhythm stable, I closed my eyes and drew my arm on my sides.

Nearly three meter dimensional Wilde stretched himself to my whole arm, from wrist to wrist.

With the eyes closed, I listened to the rhythm, I let myself sink to it, and I started to rotate my hip in a large eighth.

When the rhythm start felt in my veins, I lifted my other arm up, and added sharp pelvis strikes from quick claps.

My arms starts rolling, wide movements, Wilde swaying with my moves, and I start striking moves with my breast.

Now I need to concentrate on what I did.

Both my pelvis, my chest and my arms moved, all differently.

I feel how Wilde landed lower, wrapped around my pelvis and around my waist, and I feel how the snake's head swaying in front of my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked straight at the snake.

I flex my abdominal muscles and bent my upper body backwards.

Like a shadow, Wilde bent with me.

I rise back and leaned forward.

The snake bent in front of me, and when I stooped, I felt how branched tongue stroke my lips.

I smiled and bent to the side my upper body, my arms and hands, continuing unceasing move.

Me and Wilde wawed from side to side, the eyes locked in each other, alternately converge, alternately move further away, in the continuous stream.

There was deep silence around us, only the rhythm of Snake and the boy echoed in the air.

Forward, back.

Left, right, left again.

I brought my face closer to the snake, and I got a sense of tongue.

I leaned back from my waist, and felt the smooth body bent with me.

I dance like ecstasy, not like a snake charmer, but like charmed by snake.

At last I realized the patting has ended.

I blinked my eyes and realized that a group of people who had been trained earlier had flocked around us, respecting the distance.

I felt the Wilde twisting around my shoulders as I looked at the crowd.

Adoringly, frightened, coventous eyes.

At the far end of the crowd, Sebastian leaned to the side of the pole with his arms crossed, and grinned at me.

I smiled back.

"Well, the performance ended. Back to practice, everybody! "I heard a voice cry out to my side.

I turned around and faced Joker´s eyes as he scanned approbative at my body and skirt what was designed to cover as little as possible.

And Wilde, considerably more careful.

I smiled back and licked my lips.

The catch started to warm up.

...................

"Argh, I do not get this, it's get twisting again!" A small trapeze-artist complained.

"Wait, let me help," I said to Wendy, and I took the makeup brush into my hand.

I wiped the unsuccessful line off and turned the girl's face better to light.

The pre-show hassle was most frustrating, and the backside of the show tent was a dreadful stir.

People went back and forth, apply their make-ups, dressed up, looked for the goods and carried others, talked and scamper.

On the other side of the tents, the first people began to gather in the grandstand, and the orchesta tuned their instruments.

The tiny air-acrobat got her eyelines, and I immediately got the next customer when the knife thrower´s assistant sit at the edge of my table.

At last the area was quiet and I heard the show begin.

I sigh, and shut the masking material case down.

If all would go well, I could smoke the cigaret before somebody need me next time.

Earl and Sebastian had disappeard, and I suspected they were investigating the tents now, when all the main performers were on the show.

I straightened my back, turned and got my mouth full of knots.

Joker had stood behind my back without my notice, and now laughed.

I wiped my mouth irritated.

I do not like anyone coming near me without my noticed.

I like to keep the controls tightly in my own hands, and getting suprised is annoying.

The man raised his hand on my cheek, still smiling and stepped closer.

I stepped back, and I felt the edge of the table rubbing my hips.

I raised my eyes to Joker's face, and sat on the table, my thighs open, so that he could enter into them, stick to me.

The air between us was thick with emotion.

I lifted my hand to his knot, wrapped the ribbon around my fingers and pulled the man's face closer to my own.

I felt his other hand sliding along my thigh, touching my bare skin above my sock.

I lifted my face, and I reach towards his mouth .....

Just when our lips was touching, the curtain curled open.

"Joker, Wendy sprain her ankle!" cried another trapeze artist, a little man named Peter.

We flinch further away from each other, and Joker rushed to the other side of the curtain behind Peter.

I rose up, sighed.

It had been so close.

Became a cancelled was so frustrating.

But this was a good spot to continue.

However, I could not have asked anything when the chance of being interrupted was so big.

There was still time left.

And the target was ripe for picking.

Peter and Joker, Wendy in his piggyback, rushed to the back room.

"Serpent, find Black. He has to show up instead of Wendy. Peter, you look out Suit. You cant hold an Black, they have to show up together. "

I ran out of the back door, and I yelled Sebastian in voice of my mind.

"Sebastian, I need you!"

After a few moments I heard steps, and I guided both men back to the backroom where Joker was looking Wendy's leg.

"Serpent, take Wendy to Doctor," Joker asked.

I nodded in response, and lifted a little woman in my arms.

The men stay behind to talk when I left the tent behind me, and headed to the first-aid tent with my burden.

....................

I was sitting in a first-aid tent following how Dr. take care of Wendy's ankle when Sebastian rushed inside Earl in his arms.

The pale, sweating boy breathed hard and smelled of cold sweat and vomiting.

I jumped up from the chair, and pulled the box full of bandages out of bed, so Sebastian could count on the shaking boy to lie down.

I stood silently, worried when the Doctor examined the gasping young man.

"It's asthma," the doctor announced after his investigation.

"Asthma ..... I have not seen him like this during these four years what I've been with him," Sebastian said.

"It was going to be healing if he did not have a fit for four years ..." Dr. replied.

"He has had a flu two or three times, but he has never been in that state. This was certainly due to the combination of many different things, "Sebastian continued.

I had never seen him so worried.

"I heard him bathe with our beefcakes in the open air. Of course he get cold. "Dr. said just when Earl opened his eyes.

"It's great, you wake up."

"Water ...." a small voice was heard.

"Here you are," Sebastian offered a spouted bottle.

"Smile, you may have a difficult asthma younger, right? It can kill, so you have to be careful, even if you think it is healed. Stay in bed until fever and cough get better, is it clear?, "the Doctor instructed.

"Rest of you, go on your tents" the doctor continued and drive us away.

...................

I was sitting on a box with a blanket on my shoulder and burned a cigarette after another.

I was worried about the young Earl.

Asthma could kill you if you dont get medication and no effective medicines were available at this era.

Cortisone would not be invented until the late 1940s, and even ancient Chinese known medicinal plants what open bronchus, I do not think they would be available here.

So I could only hope that rest and peace would get Earl to recover.

.................

I noticed how people began to leave the showtent. The show was over, and the performers started moving toward their own sleeping tents.

I saw how Joker and the Beast come twosome, talking fiercely.

I saw the Beast wrap her arms around the man, excited, weeping.

"Do not leave!" I heard her begging.

Joker pulled off and take off his scarf and drape it in the neck of the woman.

The Beast stayed standing, looking at the man when he walked toward me.

I looked until she turned her back and began to walk stiffly toward Betty's cage, and I concentrated my attention on the man who came to me.

"Are not you still asleep?"

"A lonely bed does not tempt," I replied and pulled the man closer to me.

"Do you want me to help you in this case?" He whispered when our lip was touching.

"Which tent is closer?"

"Your, but I have a bigger bed ...."

........................

The lonely candle light wawer over our bodies when I lay my lips in his chest.

I bite a nipple on my lips until I felt the skin tightening and a bud rising hard.

I listened to the breaking breath, and followed the pec´s side down with my tongue.

"Where do you need to go?"

"To the Father ....."

"Take me with you," I asked and let my hand lower down, to touch.

"I can not, the way is too long ..."

I rolled my hands around silky skin.

"How long are you gone?" I whispered, moving my hand lightly.

"Three days ...." was a faint voicing.

I get on top of man and started moving, slowly, teasing.

I felt how he spasm under my body, and bent down to lick his sweaty neck on my lips.

"Which way do you go? I could come escort you .... "I breathed in his ear.

"To the so-outh ....."

I felt strong hands on my hips, and I feel how I was thrown on my back.

The talk time was over.

................

Someone clapped my cheeks.

I blinked my eyes and tried to figure out where I was.

The fabric above me made me remember the events of last night, and I turned my face toward my awakening.

The light of the almost-extinguished candle illuminated Sebastian's face.

"I got the name," the man whispered to me.

"Good. He lives in the south, after a day riding. This information will probably be sufficient for find him, "I whispered back.

My speech woke Joker, who turned to his side, wrap his arms around me, and buried his face in my hair muttering sleepy.

I smiled at him relaxed look, and I turned my eyes to Sebastian.

"Are you going to leave with Earl?" I asked without voice.

"Yes. We no longer have to stay here. "

"All right. I am now a bit ... stick, but I came afterwards into the townhouse as soon as possible. The chance will probably came when others are at breakfast. "

"Take care of yourself."

"Do not worry, I always fall on my feet. Or at least someone else's feet, "I thought, and I turned to sleep in a man's arms to continue dreaming.

...............

I woke up in the restless hands.

Which was not mine.

I smiled sleepy when I felt lips lean over my neck and hands brush in my loin.

I shoved my hand toward Joker and twist my legs around his hips.

There were a lot worse ways to wake up ....

................

"Do you came to breakfast with me?" I heard Joker ask when he helped bond the back of my dress.

"I have to go to my tent first," I replied.

"See you in the canteen, I will not stay long".

I kiss my lover's lips and left.

There was not much people out there.

Everyone was either eating, or starting the day's exercises.

Good.

I slip into my tent and quickly dress up my original garments over the costumes.

Luckily, my tent was the last one before the private area, which meant that I did not have to walk past the entire tents to get out of the area.

It was enough when I drifted back to the tent and headed straight away, where I ended up in the busy streets that easily got the driver.

The circus was bollard in the southwestern corner of London, the oval-shaped field, and the drive to the townhouse in West End lasted half an hour in the morning traffic.

As I walked in of the main door, I got an alarmed Soma straight in my throat.

"You were all gone for two days, and you did not tell me anything, and I was totally tons of worries, and Ciel is just crappy sick, and why are you wearing such clothes?!?”

"Rewind a tape to the top and repeat at normal speed, thank you. I did not take any notice of that rant, "I calmed down the nervous young man while I took off my shabby coat.

"Agni, is there a breakfast", I sat over my shoulder while I rode the prince from the hand in the breakfast room.

When Soma got a teapcup in his vibrating hands, and I got a full plate before me, I finally got to know his speech.

Obviously, Earli and Sebastian had arrived at night and were about to leave again immediately after changing their clothes.

Soma and Agni had stopped them, for Earl was clearly badly ill, which did not surprise me.

Now Earl was on the bed, and Sebastian did his best.

However, neither had agreed to tell anything about Soma, and an angry youngster tried to get me to find out the cause of our absence.

"Soma, these are business things what related to Earl's status and title. They are not spoken of as to those directly concerned, "I announced.

Then I stretched out over the table to grab the young man's hand.

"I know you're worried. Ciel is happier than he knows when he has a friend like you. "

Soma sighed and fell silent.

"Just take care about Ciel. He needs it, and you, "I continue and stood up.

"I'm going to the bath and sleep now. Could you awaken me when Earl feel better? "

.....................

A few days later I got a letter to the townhouse.

The circus owner, Baron Kelvin, and all the main performers of the circus had died.

Likewise, the children who us were ordered to rescued.

I groaned deeply, and rushed letter inside my fist.

I feel so pity by those children.

But there is a limit beyond which you can no longer return.

Earl had been able to do that, with Sebastian.

These children did not have that chance.

Which one do I prefer?

Fast death, or life that would be just pain and anxiety within your own head, though not necessarily outside it?

I knew which one I would choose.

Inside of my closed lids, I saw Joker´s spiked hair, and his grin smile.

I can not feel sorry for him.

What goes around, come around.

Including their evil works.

I still have my memories left.

I sighed and went downstairs.

It was time to prepare my return to the manor.


End file.
